


Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

by sasunarufann



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufann/pseuds/sasunarufann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Jamie et Claire s'apprêtent à fuir Cranesmuir, une dernière personne leur barre la route. Il est temps pour l'écossais de rétablir la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, et d'en finir avec les demi-mesures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais écris ce drabble à la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 1 (un moyen de me défouler), mais je l'avais gardé pour moi puisqu'il était incohérent avec le roman, où Jamie ignore le rôle de Laoghaire dans le procès des sorcières. Puis la saison 2 est arrivée, et là ma petite scène devient possible, au final ! Donc, je la partage !
> 
> Ce drabble se déroule juste après la scène où Geillis traverse le village, portée par les fanatiques (ce qu'ils sont, soyons honnête), et où Jamie et Claire la regardent depuis le mur où ils sont cachés.
> 
> Que ce soit dans le roman ou dans la série, j'estimais que cette scène manquait. Et on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! Mais si ça vous plaît, c'est encore mieux !
> 
> Disclaimers : La série de roman appartient à Diana Gabaldon, et la série télévisée à Ronald D. Moore.
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Ils venaient de quitter le village quand le cri les arrêta soudain :

« Jamie ! »

Le roux se figea, choqué. Puis il se retourna lentement vers la jeune fille derrière eux, cachant Claire dans son dos.

« Laoghaire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Laisse cette sorcière brûler, Jamie ! Tu seras délivré, tu m'aimeras à nouveau !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est elle… »

La voix de Claire s'éleva, encore entrecoupée de sanglots :

« C'est elle… qui m'a envoyée ici. Elle a témoigné… contre moi… pour ma mort. »

Jamie regarda son épouse, puis ramena un visage fermé vers Laoghaire en demandant :

« C'est vrai ?

\- C'était juste…

\- C'est vrai ? cria-t-il.

\- Je l'ai fais pour nous, pour…

\- Tais-toi ! »

Il la toisa et se dirigea vers elle en déclarant sèchement :

« Remercie le Ciel d'être une femme, car autrement, je t'aurais tué moi-même !

\- Mais Jamie…

\- Silence ! »

Dans un élan de fureur, il la prit à la gorge, et la regarda suffoquer en grondant :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, ou de ma femme. Et si tu t'avises de nous suivre, tu le paieras cher. Tu m'as compris ? »

Devant son mutisme le jeune homme répéta avec force :

« Tu m'as compris ?

\- Elle t'a envoûté, sanglota-t-elle, tu n'es plus toi-même, souviens-toi de notre amour, de tes sentiments pour moi… »

Il la lâcha avec un grognement de frustration et retourna auprès de Claire, la relevant avec douceur.

« Allons-y. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais Laoghaire l'interpella avec colère :

« Arrête ton sortilège, sale sorcière ! Jamie est à moi, tu n'es qu'une pute anglaise qui s'est mise entre nous !

\- Assez ! »

Ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient que la fureur quand il cracha :

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Il n'y a pas, jamais, eu de « nous » !

\- Mais…, balbutia-t-elle, tu… tu m'as sauvé…

\- Tu n'étais qu'une gamine ! C'est la pitié qui m'a conduit à agir cette nuit-là. Mais si j'avais su à quel point ça allait te monter à la tête, je t'aurais laissé battre plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

La jeune fille s'effondra en larmes, sous le regard indifférent de l'écossais qui siffla trois fois. Presque aussitôt, un cheval s'avança à leur rencontre. Jamie fit monter Claire avant de la rejoindre, et s'apprêta à talonner, quand Laoghaire s'agrippa à son pantalon, en pleurs.

« Ne fais pas ça Jamie, libère-toi de cette femme, reviens vers moi… »

Il dégagea sa jambe d'un mouvement brusque et conclut d'un ton glacial :

« Adieu, Laoghaire. »

La monture partit au galop, s'éloignant de Cranesmuir, et des cris hystériques d'une enfant au cœur brisé.


End file.
